La Feria
by Nina Berry
Summary: Era su último día del niño con James, pues entraría a Hogwarts el siguiente primero de septiembre y, para celebrarlo, habían asistido por primera vez todos a una feria muggle. One-shot


**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, pero Rowling es amor y nos deja jugar un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **La Feria**

Cansados era poco.

Los Potter llegaron a su casa en el Valle de Godric ya pasada la medianoche. Lily, en brazos de su padre, dormía rendida desde hace unas cuantas horas. Albus, de la mano de su madre, no paraba de bostezar y tallarse los ojos. James, por otro lado, parecía más despierto que nunca, lo cual arrancaba sonrisas de sus padres.

Era su último día del niño con él, pues entraría a Howgarts el siguiente primero de septiembre y, para celebrarlo, habían asistido por primera vez todos a una feria muggle.

Todo había resultado una aventura: vestirse de manera muggle, guardar varitas, rentar un vehículo familiar, disfrutar del tráfico y lo mejor: llegar.

Era mágico, en palabras de Lily. Había juegos, dulces, familias y gritos por doquier. Ginny permitió que olvidaran la buena salud y por desayuno tuvieron manzanas acarameladas y malteadas de chocolate.

Muchas veces las pelirrojas se quedaban sin poder subir a una de las atracciones por la estatura de la pequeña, lo cual sacaba muchas risas entre ellos pues, desde los 4, Lily Luna Potter volaba por los aires y juegaba al quidditch con su madre.

Sin embargo, aun cuando todos estaban acostumbrados a alzarse por los aires, los juegos mecánicos sacaban gritos y sonrisas de todos por igual.

-¡Mamá tienes que subirte a ese! Da vueltas, se queda hasta arriba y, cuando menos te lo esperas: ¡baja súper rápido! Es como cuando papá ve la snitch y baja en picada, es alucinante.

Definitivamente, quien disfrutaba más, era James.

-Papi, papi, papi- Lily había vuelto corriendo después de su ida al baño, con una emoción que hizo sonreír a Harry.

-¿Qué sucede, bonita?- Ginny amaba esos detalles, su esposo se desvivía por su pequeña.

-¡Mami y tú se pueden casar!

-No seas tonta, Lily, ellos ya están casados.

-Albus…

-Mamá, no puedes negar que sí ha sido un poco tonta…

-Tú eres el tonto, es qué hay un juego en el casan a las personas- Ginny no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y seguir a su pequeña, siendo seguidas- no de muy buena gana- de todos los hombres Potter.

Era un pequeño puestecito en el que solo había un letrero que decía "registro civil", una fila y una persona del otro lado de una mesa que tenía papeles, un velo y un sombrero negro de copa.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, quiero verlos casarse- dijo la pequeña, dando brinquitos. Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos, un tanto divertidos ante lo nervioso que se había puesto su padre.

-¿Qué dices, Potter? -Ginny disfrutaba de ese nerviosismo, porque aún con los pasos de los años, Harry seguía igual de tronco, lento y nervioso en el tema amoroso.

-Ándale, papi, quiero ir a su boda- Harry volteó a verla y se hincó a su altura.

-Está bien, bonita, pero entonces deben de estar vestidos para la ocasión, ¿no crees?

Los ojitos de los tres se iluminaron y corrieron, buscando por toda la feria algo que comprar.

-¿Así que solo porque pequitas te lo pidió, eh?- Ginny, con un brazo recargado en su hombro, veía a Harry de manera divertida.

Harry, a manera de respuesta, se volteó a verla y la besó en la frente, después en la nariz y por último, en la boca.

-Sí, aunque sin ti, no tendría a pequitas.

Ella fingió indignarse, mientras le removía el cabello, de por sí despeinado. Él la cargó sobre su hombro, cual bulto.

-Te casarás conmigo, Weasley, tenemos que complacer a pequitas.

Ginny comenzó a reír fuertemente y Harrycomenzó a hacer fila, mientras veía como sus hijos regresaban.

Habían conseguido collares extravagantes y sombreros más bien divertidos.

-¡Ya estamos listos!

Cuando fue su turno, Harry, con un sombrero de copa que le quedaba un poco grande y Ginny, con un velo muy pequeño, dijeron votos, firmaron y se besaron. Los tres hijos, después de aplaudir felizmente, al ver que el beso no se acababa comenzaron a hacer muecas de asco.

Después el día transcurrió con más juegos, con premios gracias a la gran fuerza de su padre y la puntería de su madre. Competencias entre los hermanos de quién aguantaría más vueltas en un juego mecánico y cuellos lastimados en los carritos chocones.

El desfile de la noche los sorprendió a todos, mientras sentados en la calle, veían los fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo nocturno.

-Papás, los extrañaré muchísimo en Howgarts- dijo James, quien sentado en medio de sus padres, los había abrazado fuertemente.

-Te apuesto a que dejarás de mandarnos cartas al mes- respondió en broma su padre.

-Uy, Potter, yo creo que será a la semana.

Todos rieron ante la actitud de Ginny, muy distinta a la de su abuela, Molly, quien reclamaba la falta de cartas de su parte, aun cuando le escribían cada semana.

El viaje de regreso a casa, fue corto y silencioso, los tres iban dormidos en la parte trasera, mientras Ginny tomaba la mano libre de Harry y tarareaba la canción en turno de la radio.

-Gracias por volver a casarte conmigo, preciosa- dijo Harry, besando la mano pecosa de la pelirroja.

-Siempre- dijo después de besar su mejilla.

* * *

¡Feliz Día del niño!

En lo personal, estoy en la Feria de San Marcos (Aguascalientes, México) y he pasado un día bellísimo. Ojalá lo disfruten igual ustedes.

¡Nos vemos el martes con la actualización de El Plan!

Regálenme un review y mi niña interior tendrá el mejor día.

Besos,

Nina.


End file.
